total_drama_crazinessfandomcom-20200214-history
TDC Halloween Special XIV: Dial M for Manslaughter
Quotes Rosalina Gets Pissed Miss Santarelli: And the student with the highest score in the English exam for the first half of the year is... Rosalina: (In her mind) Ha! I bet she'll say my name because I'm the smartest kid in this grade. Miss Santarelli: ...Chaim Cohen. (Everyone except Rosalina claps) Rosalina: (sarcastically) Oh congratulations, Chaim. I knew you'd be top of the class because you're a frickin Jew. Chaim: Hey! Anti-Jew slurs are so 1940's, also your outfit is so outdated. Rosalina: Oh fuck you, Captain Kosher. I curse you. Asterisk, asterisk, ASTERISK! After School... Principal Kennedy: (gasps) Rosalina Masterson in Detention? I never knew this day would come. Josh and Rosalina Have a Deal Josh: Psst... I heard that you got busted in English today. Rosalina: I know. Josh: Say, if you're pissed at the teacher so much, let's make a deal. You kill Mrs Michaels for me and I'll kill Miss Santarelli for you. Rosalina: I dunno, I'm a straight-A student, not a killing machine. Josh: Fine, I'll make a blog post about you being a chicken on Facebook. Rosalina: Fine! After School... Rosalina: (on her phone) Ok, I'm at Mrs Michaels' house, I know this because her house is in red and black, just like the colours of her favourite sports team. Josh: Ok, now ring her doorbell and slice her head off. (Rosalina rings the doorbell) Mrs Michaels: Hello? Anyone there? James Hird? Dustin Fletcher? Aw fuck! I've been ding-dong ditched! 2 Days Later... Josh: So, did you manage to kill Mrs Michaels? Rosalina: No, but she did shout out some guys' names that I don't even care and I just "Ding-dong ditched" her. Josh: Well, Miss Santarelli wasn't a problem at all. In fact, you wanna see the look on her face. (gets out Miss Santarelli's head from his backpack) Rosalina: (screams) You actually killed her? Josh: Fuck yeah! Now it's your turn to kill that Essendon FC-obsessed bitch. It's Your Turn, Rosalina Mrs Michaels: Hey Rosalina, could you please hold the blade for me while I pick up my keys? Rosalina: Um, ok. Josh: (knocks on the window) Come on Rosie, slice her head off like a sushi roll. Mrs Michaels: Thanks Rosalina, if it weren't for you, my head would have been sliced like a sushi roll. (Josh growls) Rosalina Changes Her Mind Rosalina: (Sees Josh and screams) Josh, what are you doing in here? Josh: Two things - Following you until you kill Mrs Michaels and figuring how girls pee. Rosalina: Josh, for the last fucking time, I am NOT going to kill Mrs Michaels. Instead, I'm gonna kill... YOU!!! (pulls out a knife) Josh: Oh shit! (runs away) Rosalina: You come back here, asshole! Danton: Oh cool, Rosalina is running with a knife! 5 minutes later... Josh: Looks like I'm safe. Rosalina: Think again. (Josh screams) Josh: Please don't kill me, Rosalina. Rosalina: You know what, I'm not gonna kill you because I am not a killer and never will be. (throws the knife and lands on Josh's head) Rosalina: Oh shit, what have I done? Mrs Michaels: Well done Rosalina, you just killed Josh. Rosalina: But it was an accident. Mrs Michaels: Yeah right. (grabs Josh) Arriverdeci, you motherfucker! (kicks Josh's body into the field) Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Non-Canon